Rendez-vous le jour à la Saint Valentin
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: En fin de journée, Matsuha et Taki se prépare à leur rendez-vous de la Saint-Valentin


_Avant de lire cette fiction. Vous devez savoir qu'elle a été écrite avec le même narrateur que le light novel « Your name », c'est-à-dire « Je ». À chaque ligne horizontale, il aura une alternance entre Matsuha et Taki. Et nous commençons par Matsuha._

 _Disclaimer : Your name et son univers appartienne à_ _Makoto Shinkai_ _. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette fiction._

 _Pairing :_ _TakiMatsuha_

* * *

Parfois, j'ai la sensation de vivre dans un rêve éveillé. J'étais à la recherche d'une personne. Son absence m'obséder. Cette personne m'était chère. Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Ni s'il existait réellement dans la réalité. Et pourtant, je savais que le jour où nous nous rencontrerons, je le reconnaîtrais. Il me reconnaîtra. Un miraculeux concours de circonstances m'a permis de le retrouver. Depuis, cette tristesse, cette solitude constante, cette absence dans mon existence a disparu.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement.

Je la ferme.

Je dépose mon sac sur le meuble d'entrée.

J'ai peu de temps pour me préparer. Ensuite, je la retrouverais, et à nouveau, notre « lien » se formera.

Je pénètre dans la salle de bain. Je retire mes vêtements. Puis, je rentre dans la cabine de douche. Je tourne le robinet de douche.

Mes pensées se tournent irrémédiablement vers mon âme-sœur.

Vers Taki.

* * *

La nervosité s'empare de moi. Je frissonne au contact de l'eau tiède sur ma peau. Je me demande si je serais à l'aise pour ce premier jour spécial avec Mitsuha. Nous nous étions convenu qu'après nos journées de travail, nous nous retrouverons à la gare de Nagoya. Puis, nous mangerons dans un restaurant pour cette première Saint-Valentin.

Je sors de la douche, je m'essuie le corps consciencieusement pour retirer les gouttes d'eau. Puis, je m'habille de la tenue choisie pour cette soirée.

* * *

Je passe ma robe. Je tresse deux petites tresses sur les côtés en face du miroir. Je les noue avec ma cordelette.

* * *

J'ajuste ma chemise de coton au niveau de mes épaules. Ensuite, je me vêtis de ma veste.

Au moment de partir, je prends mon portable.

Je cherche son nom dans mes contacts.

Je le trouve rapidement.

* * *

 **Je viens de partir de chez moi. J'ai hâte de te rejoindre. Je t'aime **Mitsuha .** Taki**

* * *

Je souris en lisant son message.

Depuis notre rencontre, il y a deux mois, Taki et moi avions tendance à effectuer les mêmes actions au même instant. Cette similitude renforce l'impression de s'être toujours connu. Nos âmes se sont déjà connues, dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Notre rencontre suivait la structure de cet universel, notre univers. Nous formons un tout à nous deux. C'est comme si un lien invisible nous lie l'un à l'autre.

Je passe le portique de la gare. Je monde les escaliers.

Je me retrouve dehors.

* * *

À ma droite, je remarque une boutique de fleur. Je rentre à l'intérieur. L'odeur florale envahit mes narines. J'observe toutes les variétés de fleurs sans savoir ce que je recherche.

Une rose rouge signifie l'amour, si je ne me trompe pas.

C'est la signification parfaite pour ce que je ressens envers Mitsuha. Pourtant, une pression dans ma poitrine me révèle que mon choix ne suffit pas.

Je réfléchis longuement, sans savoir ce que je cherche réellement.

— Bonjour monsieur. Permettez-vous de vous aider ? intervient une femme.

Je me tourne vers la vendeuse.

Elle se tient derrière moi dans une posture droite. Ses mains sont jointes devant son tablier.

— Je veux bien. Je recherche un bouquet de roses…

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit.

— Serait-il possible de voir vos fleurs des montagnes ?

La vendeuse me regarde avec les yeux ronds. Ma demande est-elle étrange ? Je lui explique alors la raison de ma demande. Je désire offrir à Mitsuha une partie de son passé. Des fleurs rappelant ceux qui poussaient à Itomori.

La vendeuse accepte ma requête dans un visage tendre.

Rapidement, elle me fait un bouquet avec beaucoup de raffinement et d'harmonie.

Je paye mon bouquet. Je quitte la boutique.

Je dois rejoindre Mitsuha le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Sur le lieu du rendez-vous, je me sens nerveuse. Mon regard est à la recherche, sans succès, de Taki. Je regarde ma montre. Je suis en avance d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Je m'installe sur un banc.

Mes doigts jouent avec les plis de ma robe.

* * *

J'arrive dans le parc. Mon regard se pose facilement vers ma moitié. Même si le parc était rempli de passant. Même si elle est au centre d'une foule. Je la retrouverai toujours. Elle porte une robe blanche qui s'arrête sur ses genoux. Ses deux tresses se joignent en arrière. Quand elle tourne sa tête, je remarque sa cordelette tressée aux couleurs du soleil couchant. Cet objet, qui avait été tressé traditionnellement par sa famille selon une tradition ancestrale. Elle ne s'est jamais séparée de cet objet.

Son regard tourne soudainement dans ma direction, et elle me sourit en me remarquant.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Je la rejoins.

* * *

Je me lève du banc. Il s'arrête juste en face de moi.

En cet instant, on casse un mythe visionné dans de nombreux films. Je suis celle qui est arrivée avant le garçon.

* * *

Je lui présente mon bouquet de fleurs. Elle le prend avec tendresse. Je la vois rougir. Je rougis avec elle. À nouveau, je me sens gêné.

* * *

Ces roses sont accompagnés de fleurs me rappelant Itomori. Je me remémore mon passé : mon lycée, mes camarades de classe, l'odeur du lac, la vision de ses montagnes, la comète Tamiat et la destruction de ma ville par cette dernière.

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans parvenir à me contrôler.

* * *

Elle pleure.

Je me rends compte de sa blessure. De mon erreur.

J'ouvre la bouche.

* * *

— Taki. Merci.

Le poids sur mes épaules s'évanouit instantanément.

J'ai constamment la sensation que Taki connaît mon passé. Qu'il a vécu une partie de mon enfance. Il me comprend si bien. Taki a fait partie de moi, à un instant de mon existence… Peut-être pas. Ou peut-être ce n'est qu'une illusion. Une impression. Or, aujourd'hui, tout est réel. Son étreinte, qui vient de faire, me réchauffe. Il soupire de soulagement. Il me susurre des mots doux.

Notre connexion, notre « lien », est l'essence même de nos vies.

* * *

Je lui prends la main.

* * *

Il tient ma main.

* * *

Nous rions ensemble, comme deux idiots, enfermer dans notre monde.

Le ciel rougit autour de nous.

C'est le crépuscule.


End file.
